


Please don’t leave me / I don’t believe you – Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Banner by story<br/>Kame could become difficult when he was frustrated with work, and somehow, he always ended up letting it out on Jin. Jin knew he didn’t mean it, of course, but that didn’t make things any easier for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don’t leave me / I don’t believe you – Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Song: Pink – Please don’t leave me  
> Pink – I don’t believe you
> 
> Sorry, summary sucks, I know ^^’ I got this idea when those two songs of Pink came up in a row while listening to my ipod – they just seemed to tell a story to me, and as Akame biased as I am at the moment, those 2 needed to live through it for me ;) Hope you’ll like it!

Kame’s POV

I was literally jumping out of my skin.

I mean, was everyone but me too stupid to do this work by themselves?! Why was everything landing in my hands in the end?!

As I skipped through the track list of our next concert tour, changing and rearranging things, I wondered why I loved this work so much. Mostly it was pure stress and it kept me awake at night and on edge at daytime.

Or maybe it was just my personality that didn’t let me rest until everything was done. At least that was what I was always told.

I pulled at my cigarette as I considered seriously for a moment to just skip “Real Face”. But I threw the idea away again with a frustrated huff. Just because I was in no mood to sing it with Nakamaru instead of Jin, didn’t mean I could actually disappoint the fans and leave out our debut single. There was probably an unwritten law somewhere out there saying that you were not allowed to do something like this.

It was all Jin’s fault, I decided. Because it had to be someone’s fault, and if it wasn’t Jin…

The door opened, but I didn’t look up, just angrily double crossing the songs I had already eliminated from the list.

“ _Tadaima_ ” I heard his muffled voice from the corridor, but I didn’t answer. I was in no mood. I wished he would just go again – those were the kind of moment I just wanted to be alone and hate everything and everyone in the world. But somehow, he always felt a need to interrupt those.

“Kazu?” he called, and I heard footsteps, until the bedroom door opened, and Jin peeked inside, mustering me on my position on the bed. “Hey” he said carefully, but I just nodded, not looking up at him.

I hoped that he would get the message and just disappear somewhere. Our apartment was big enough to give me some free room.

But of course, I was not that lucky – instead, Jin opened the door completely, stepping inside. Before I knew it, he had snatched my cigarette out of my hand, putting it out, looking down at me reproachfully.

“You’re the one always telling me to not smoke in here! So don’t break your own rules!” he commented.

I just rolled my eyes, redirecting them to the papers in front of me.

“What’s wrong, by the way?” Jin continued. “I thought you wanted to quit smoking?”

“Just cut it out” I groaned, glaring at him.

Jin sighed, plopping down on the bed next to me, observing me with this worried look in his eyes that I hated so much.

“You’ve worked enough for today, if you ask me” he commented. “You look like you’re about to tear the papers in front of you. Just relax a little, or you’ll freak.”

“I told you to cut it out, okay?” I snapped, my voice becoming louder. “This has got to be done by tomorrow, so that I can kick the asses of the crew to-“

“You can still do that the day after” he tried to reason with me.

“Of course, I know your work attitude too well!” I suddenly shouted, making Jin wince at the harshness of my voice. “ _You can always do it tomorrow_. But that’s not how things are getting done! Someone has to make sure they work out!”

**I don’t know if I can yell any louder**

Jin tried to ignore my side blow against him, continuing: “It doesn’t always have to be you, you know? The others can do something as well. Why don’t you rely on the people around you a little more? It’s no use to the band if you’re always overworking yourself!”

“That’s rich, coming from someone who left the band” I yelled, pushing him to get up from the bed. He did so hesitantly, gulping at my words. “Wanting to help me now when you left me alone with all of this! You know what?! I don’t need it!”

“I know that I have no right to interfere with band matters any more” Jin murmured, his voice a little thin. “You’ve told me often enough. But you matter to me, so I need to say something! Let me watch out for you, Kazu, please!”

“You, watch out for me?!” I scoffed. “Since when?! I always had to clean up your shit, why change the tradition now?!”

“I hate when you are like this” he whispered.

“Then just go!” I yelled, pointing at the door. “No one is forcing you to stay here!”

**How many times have I kicked you out of here?**

“I don’t want to” he clarified, looking up at me. “I hate fighting with you, Kazu. Can’t you just lean on me a little more and let me help you? Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

“I don’t need you!” I spat, and Jin looked as if I’d slapped him. “All I want is some space, so why can’t you give it to me, goddamnit?!” Jin stayed silent, and I continued to rant. “”Maybe moving in with you was a mistake. You just don’t understand how important this is. You need to let me work. Or what do you want to do, tear the band downhill even more?!”

**Or said something insulting**

“I never wanted that” he said in a quiet voice. “And you know it, Kazu. We’ve been through it a thousand times.”

“Exactly!” I barked. “Which is why I don’t understand _why you won’t just leave_!”

“Because I love you, and I won’t let you work yourself to death!” Jin yelled, seeming on edge now as well. “I’ve been watching this for years, and I will never stop telling you when you’re doing too much, because you seem to have no self awareness!”

I let out an exasperated groan, getting up as well, facing him.

“Then, if you can’t take it, maybe it’s better if we end this!” I yelled, seeing exactly how much my words hit Jin in his eyes. But right now, I didn’t care. I was too angry and frustrated to care, and I just needed to let it out on _someone_. And if not Jin, who else?! Besides, he had practically asked for it.

**I can be so mean when I wanna be**

“You don’t mean that” Jin whispered, his voice barely audible.

“Of course I mean it!” I snapped. “I’m going to go now, and when I come back, I don’t want to see you here any longer!”

**I am capable of really anything**

I walked past him to leave, ignoring the tears that I saw in his eyes; ignoring the tightening in my stomach that made it hard to breathe; ignoring the knowledge that I was being unreasonable.

I was aware that Jin was crying when I closed the door behind me, leaving the apartment.

**I can cut you into pieces**

As I took a walk, I let the fresh air hit my face, feeling how all the anger and frustration were washed off my mind a little.

Somewhere deep inside, I knew that Jin was right, of course. Sometimes I was working too much; working myself into some kind of frustration that I didn’t know how to deal with. But that was life. Things like that happened. Work could be frustrating, right?

But somehow, Jin didn’t seem to understand that.

I knew he did mean it well, of course. He was just worried about me – worried that one day, this would all be too much for me. He was trying to protect me. I knew I should be thankful for that.

But I was never good at letting people take care of me. I rather did things on my own, watched out for myself, decided for myself where my boundaries were. Or rather decided that I didn’t have boundaries.

When I arrived at some deserted playground, I let myself sink down onto the swing, staring off into space. The look in Jin’s eyes came back to me, and my stomach tightened even more with my bad conscience.

Maybe I had really gone overboard this time?

**When my heart is broken**

I wondered what I would do if Jin really left. If he decided that it was enough, that he couldn’t take my behavior any longer, and packed his things to move out.

What would I do?

The imagination made me gulp. I didn’t want that.

 **Please don’t leave me**  
 **I always say how I don’t need you**  
But it’s always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don’t leave me

Jin’s POV

Even minutes after Kazu had left the flat, I still stood right where he had left me, the tears silently running down my face.

Why did it always have to come to this? I couldn’t understand it – one moment, everything was alright and we were in a perfect relationship, and the next moment, Kazu would freak out on me, and a huge fight broke off.

I wiped angrily at my tears, sitting down on the bed, trying to get a grip of myself.

**I don’t mind it, I don’t mind at all**

I knew he didn’t mean it like that, right? He was stressed out and when he was, he became aggressive, mostly letting it out on me. And could I really blame him? If I worked as much as he did, I would be testy as well.

It was natural, probably. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

**It’s like you’re the swing set, and I’m the kid that falls**

I tried to shrug it off, most of the time, though. If I left him alone for a little while, let him cool off, he usually let the subject drop altogether, and we would continue as if nothing happened. It had worked out until now. Why shouldn’t it today as well?

 **It’s like the way we fight**  
The times I cry  
We come to blows

I just had to wait for him to come back, and he would kiss me, and everything would be alright. It always was. No matter how many times we fought, and no matter how it always seemed to be worse that it was the last time, no matter how the pain seemed to built up inside of me, always breaking free every time Kazu would snap at me the next time… In the end, he would kiss me, and it would all be okay again.

I could bear with it, as long as he stayed with me. I just needed him around. ****

And every night the passion’s there  
So it’s gotta be right, right?

So I was not going to do what he told me to. I was going to stay here, right in this room, waiting for him, like I always did.

**No, I don’t believe you  
When you say you don’t come around here no more**

Kazu and I had already been through so much together. All those things that had happened between us, the times we hadn’t even been talking, the times where it had been difficult to even look at each other – we had made it through that, in the end.

Because we belonged together. It just didn’t feel right when we weren’t. First, I had not wanted to admit to myself that I was in love with him, but now, it seemed like the most natural thing to me.

He was the most important person to me, there was no doubt about it. And I knew that he loved me, too – even if he didn’t voice it as often as I did, I knew it.

He had told me that he wanted to be with me, forever. And I believed it. So no matter what he threw at me when he was angry, I would not take it to heart. I had sworn that to myself.

**I won’t remind you  
You said we wouldn’t be apart**

And even if he said that he didn’t need me, I knew that he was lying. I could tell that he did in all those little unconscious gestures of his – how he would cuddle into me when he was tired, letting me hold him; how he would murmur my name when he was asleep; how he would always call me when we were apart, just to check if I was alright.

**No I don’t believe you  
When you say you don’t need me anymore**

I knew all of this. I had never doubted it. So why did the cold look in his eyes earlier, his words and the harshness in his voice have so much effect on me?

**So don’t pretend to not love me at all**

Kame’s POV

No matter how much I tried to suppress it – the longer I sat there, on the swings of this deserted playgrounds, thinking about Jin, the guiltier I felt.

**How did I become so obnoxious?**

Why did I always have to be like this when it came to Jin? It was not like I did it on purpose – sometimes, it just hit me, and as Jin was always there, next to me when I was feeling like shit, he would always get to feel it.

Maybe it was also something about him. The way he would always so openly worry about me… It just ticked me off.

**What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I’ve never been this nasty**

Usually, I was widely known as a guy who was easy to get along with. I did not show this bad side of mine to anyone.

Mostly only to Jin. It had always been like this, already back when we had still been teenagers, long before we had gotten together – he had always been the one who had brought this other side of me to daylight.

Maybe it was because he was so obviously different from me – not just letting things that concern him drop the way I did; rather taking his time in doing things instead of making sure they are done quickly like I did; always relying on me, and wanting me to rely on him, when I wanted to do things by myself.

Maybe it was because he had always been the one closest to me, ever since I met him; the way he could see right through me, being able to tell if I was alright or not.

Maybe I just hated to seem weak to him. I did not want him to see it. I did not want anyone to see it, but especially not him.

So I ended up shouting at him instead, because angry was better than weak, wasn’t it?

**Can’t you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**

Only that I was hurting him with it. I knew it, but it seemed like I was in some kind of vicious circle, and I wasn’t able to stop.

But I never meant it. No matter what I threw at him – in the end, it didn’t change that I still loved him, and I needed him around. No matter how many times I pushed him away, I would always come back to him in the end.

 **But baby, I don’t mean it**  
I mean it  
I promise

He should know that, right? He knew me, so he wouldn’t dare to take me serious and really go, right? He wouldn’t do it. He just wouldn’t.

 **Please don’t leave me**  
I always say how I don’t need you  
But it’s always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don’t leave me

Jin’s POV

I looked at the clock, wondering how long Kazu had been gone already. 10 minutes? 20? Half an hour? I couldn’t really tell, as lost in my own thoughts as I had been…

How long would it take until he came back? Would he even come back? No, he had to, he didn’t even take his wallet…

He just needed to calm down, and then he would be back, probably. It was just a matter of time.

 **I don’t mind it**  
Still don’t mind at all  
It’s like one of those bad dreams  
When you can’t wake up

Or did he really want me to leave this time? Was this why he was taking so long? To make sure that I had enough time to pack my things and be gone until he came back?

After all, Kazu had never talked about breaking up before. Sure, he had thrown me out of the flat, told me to leave him alone – but he had never told me to actually _leave_.

Did that mean he meant it this time? That he really wanted some space, to be away from me?

Maybe it was a good idea, even. Maybe, if we continued to stick so close, we would not be able to fix this. Maybe it would really damage our relationship, and we would be done for good someday.

But I didn’t want to leave him, no matter if it was sensible or not. I wanted to be with him, to be there for him – to not fight every second week or so.

Didn’t this situation hurt him at all? Was I really annoying him that much with my presence?

 **It looks like you’ve given up**  
You’ve had enough  
But I want more

Maybe I really needed to take this step, to show him that I wanted to work it out. Spend the night at Pi’s place or something, and come back tomorrow, talking to him about what it was that we were doing with this relationship… Because he would surely be easier to talk to when he had calmed down.

Was this really the best solution? Some space?

Slowly, I got up from the bed, walking over to the cupboard, getting a bag from its top, looking at it as if it was my worst enemy.

I set it down on the bed, opening the cupboard, fishing out some random things, putting them in it.

I tried to tell myself that I was doing this for Kazu – I was not breaking up with him. I was merely giving him some space, to safe our relationship.

**No, I won’t stop  
Cause I just know you’ll come around… right?**

But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it was for the better, packing my things to leave our flat felt like a break up.

It tore me apart, and unconsciously, I took my time, packing very slowly, always hoping that Kazu would still come back, telling me to stay.

 **No, I don’t believe you**  
When you say you don’t come around here no more  
I won’t remind you, you said we wouldn’t be apart  
No, I don’t believe you  
When you say you don’t need me anymore  
So don’t pretend to not love me at all

Kame’s POV

As the possibility of Jin really leaving me sank in, I jumped up from my position on the swing. Before I knew it, I was running, running back into the direction of our flat, back to him.

I needed to apologize, to tell him to stay. I needed to tell him how much he meant to me, that I hadn’t meant what I had said earlier – that he was the most important person to me and that I needed him around.

**I forgot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me**

No matter how I sometimes treated him – I needed him. He kept me from going insane.

 **I can’t be without**  
You’re my perfect little punching back  
And I need you

I sped up, trying my hardest to reach our flat as quickly as possible, before it was too late. Had I really walked that far away from it?! How could I have, knowing that I’d be back in no time?!

**I’m sorry**

Jin’s POV

I kept throwing glances towards the bedroom door as zipped my bag up.

Should I really leave like that? Would he really not come back?

**Just don’t stand there and watch me fall  
Cause I, cause I still don’t mind at all**

I closed my eyes for a moment, clenching the bag in my hand, telling me to get a grip of myself. This was no goodbye.

So why were the tears back in my eyes?

 **It’s like the way we fight**  
The times I cry  
We come to blows

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening, and fast steps entering the flat. I opened my eyes as I heard Kazu’s voice calling my name.

“Jin?!” he called, seeming panicky. “Jin-“

He appeared in the door to our bedroom, freezing when he saw me, staring at the bag in my hand in shock.

He looked as if his worst nightmares had been confirmed, and suddenly, I felt embarrassed about being so rushed to pack. ****

And every night the passion’s there  
So it’s gotta be right, right?

Kame’s POV

When I saw the bag in Jin’s hand, it seemed like my brain failed to work. Blind fear grabbed me, and I just stood there, staring at the damned thing in shock, trying to understand if that was really happening.

Jin was really leaving me? But… he couldn’t! He _knew_ me! He _knew_ I was a mess without him! So how could he even think about leaving me?!

**Please don’t leave me**

Before I knew it, tears appeared in my eyes, and I was shouting at him again.

“Put away the bag!” I called.

Jin looked dumbfounded, throwing a look at the offending thing in his hand before looking back up at me.

“What?” he asked, breathless.

“Put it away!” I yelled, crossing the distance to him and snatching it away from him, opening it, starting to unpack it with shaky fingers, trying to suppress my tears.

Jin watched me in surprise.

“Kazu” he murmured, but I didn’t let him speak, instead talking on.

“What are you thinking?!” I called reproachfully, my voice shaking as well. “You can’t leave me! We’ve fought before, but we never broke up, right?! There was never a bag! Why did you have to bring a bag into this?!”

“Kazu” Jin said, a little more loudly, reaching for my arm to keep me from unpacking. “I wasn’t going to leave you, I was just-“

“Then why the bag?!” I yelled, the tears breaking free, and I pushed him forcefully. “Where did you want to go?! You belong here!”

“Kazu, calm down, please!” Jin ushered, his voice gentle. “I won’t leave you, I promise!”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” I choked, grabbing his shirt, balling my fist around it. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk sometimes. It’s got nothing to do with you – it’s just how I become when I’m frustrated. But you know that, right?! You know that I don’t mean it, and that I love you! So, please, don’t leave me!”

 **I always say how I don’t need you**  
But it’s always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don’t leave me

“Kazu” he whispered, and before I knew it, I was into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Jin’s POV

I felt him shaking in my arms and tried to pull him even tighter against me, kissing his temples, feeling helpless as the tears ran down his face.

He rarely cried. Usually, he kept his feelings inside, so when he did, it showed me how bad things were for him. I had never known how to deal with it. I only wanted to fight whatever demons had made him cry, and make it go away.

“I’m sorry for scaring you” I whispered, nuzzling my nose into his hair. “I swear I did not want to leave you. I just thought I’d give you some space, to calm down. I thought that was what you wanted.”

“If you want to give me space, leave the room, but not the flat!” he murmured against my chest. “Did you really think I wanted that?!”

“I don’t know what to think sometimes” I sighed. “I just wished you would lean on me some more when you are down instead of pushing me away. I only want to help you.”

“I know that” he murmured, clinging even more to me. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Me, too” I murmured, closing my eyes and holding onto him.

We didn’t speak until Kazu had calmed down a little, and he looked up at me. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks smeared with tears, but I couldn’t care less – I still caught his lips with mine, holding onto him as I kissed him passionately.

Kazu didn’t wait to join in, his hands sneaking around my waist, holding me close as we let our tongues dance with each other. Our movements and touches became urgent soon, and we clung to each other, breathing hard, needing more – needing it to show to the other how much we need him.

**No, I don’t believe you  
When you say you don’t come around here no more**

Kazu pushed me down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss as he hovered above me, sweeping my bag and his papers off the bed, letting them drop to the floor to make room for us.

I reached out for him, pulling him down to straddle me. His hands were in my hair, holding my face close to his as I sneaked my hands into his T-Shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath. I traced his stomach, feeling his muscles tense under my touch, loving the feeling of it.

He grinded his hips against mine in response, and I let out a moan at the friction. I reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. He broke our kiss for a moment, lifting his arms to allow me to strip him.

I made use of his short distraction in leaning forward to kiss over his chest. My hands flew to his waist, holding him in place as I took one of his nipples into my mouth, nibbling on it, running my tongue over it. Kazu let out a shaky breath, arching his back, leaning into my touch. I shifted to the other nipple, using one hand to massage the other, and Kazu moaned, moving his hips against mine again.

I loved it when he became needy, even more in contrast to today’s fight.

**I won’t remind you, you said we wouldn’t be apart**

When the sensations became too much for him, Kazu pushed me backwards to lie down on my back. He hovered above me, kissing my lips again as he started to unbutton my shirt in quick movements. His fingers wandered over my upper body, teasing me, and I sucked at his lower lip, trying to bring him even closer to me.

Kazu broke the kiss to kiss down my neck, licking, sucking, until he found my collarbone, giving special attention to it. I shuddered uncontrollably as the sensations ran through me before I got hold of him again, turning us around, regaining control. Kazu groaned in protest, but I cut him off with another kiss.

He pulled at my shirt, and I finally shrugged out of it completely before my hands flew to his jeans, undoing the buttons. He lifted his hips, helping me in squirming out of the way too tight thing, together with his underwear.

My hand flew to his already hard shaft, stroking him, and Kazu moaned, grabbing the sheets underneath him, clinging to them. I moved my hand just the way I knew he liked it, smiling as I earned another moan from him.

**No, I don’t believe you  
When you say you don’t need me anymore**

Kazu surprised me when he suddenly turned us around again, throwing me back onto the matrices, breathless. Before I could even react, he was already working on my pants, opening them and pulling them down in one quick move, together with my boxer briefs.

He kissed down my happy trail before taking my shaft into his mouth. I closed my eyes, my breathing ragged as I let him dominate me for now. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the sensations he was giving me – the way his tongue moved over my tip, massaging, the way he bobbed his head up and down, the way his hollowed his cheeks around me, sucking… when he gulped, tightening his throat around me, I let out a shaky breath, not being able to help from coming into his mouth.

I was hardly conscious of anything as I was lost in my high, slowly coming down from it… When I felt Kazu’s slick fingers at my bottom. I blinked, looking down at him in confusion as he slowly entered his finger, giving me an uncomfortable and squirmy feeling.

“Kazu!” I protested, the realization about what he wanted to do slowly sinking in. “What-?!”

“Shhhhh, relax” he whispered seductively, obviously wanting to distract me, but I was freaked out – usually, I was the one topping when we had sex, never the other way around. I couldn’t even imagine how-

But then Kazu found a spot inside of me, and I moaned loudly in surprise as electricity ran through me. Kazu smirked, slowly stroking my already hard shaft again, entering another finger. He pressed down on this one spot again, and I let out something that sounded pathetically like a squeal.

I couldn’t blame Kazu for chuckling. Usually, I was never that loud during sex… I sincerely hoped that our neighbors were out right now.

“You like that?” He whispered seductively, still moving his fingers inside of me as he kissed my tip again, and I felt like I was going out of my mind… Was this the way Kazu always felt when I was touching him? It felt totally different from what I was used to…

“This is fun” he commented. “We should do that every time I’m stressed out.”

I was about to glare at him, but was kept from it by another moan creeping up my throat.

“Kazu” I whispered, breathless. “Please, I-“ I didn’t come farther than that, but he understood anyways…

He slipped his fingers out of me, letting go of me completely to move a little upwards. He kissed me passionately, and I clung to him, probably creating bruises from the firmness of my grip, but he didn’t complain.

Instead, I felt him enter me, and though the feeling was so unfamiliar, it felt incredible. Kazu didn’t stop kissing me as he moved inside of me, gentle but impatient at the same time, searching for friction.

With every thrust, he hit that one point inside of me, and I felt a never known pressure built up inside of me. I moaned incoherencies, most containing Kazu’s name in every variation. And then I went over the edge for a second time, losing conscience of everything around me but Kazu.

He followed me after a few more thrusts, burying his face in the skin of my neck, resting there. I felt his hot ragged breath hit my skin and held him close, reveling in the feelings that lingered.

“Ne” I whispered quietly, when we had calmed down a little. “Feel free to do me every time you feel frustrated.”

I felt Kazu smirk against my skin.

“I might take you  up on that” he warned, his voice amused and relaxed.

“Do so” I shrugged, wondering if I might regret that statement, but not being able to worry about it at the moment as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**So don’t pretend to not love me at all  
I don’t believe you**

_A few weeks later_

I was on the phone with Pi, chuckling about something he had said just as I heard the door open and Kazu came home.

I ignored it a first, concentrating on what Pi was telling me, until I noticed Kazu entering the room and approaching me with fast steps.

“ _Okaeri_ ” I murmured in manner of greeting, but instead of answering, he snatched the phone away from me, holding it to his ear himself.

“Hi” he began to speak into it, his voice reminding me a lot of those from an answering machine. “This is Kame. I’m sorry, but Jin is temporarily not available. He will call you back later. Bye.”

With that, he hung up on Pi and placed the phone on the couch table in front of us. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

“What the heck, Kazu?!” I protested. “I haven’t talked to Pi in ages and I wanted to catch up-“

But I didn’t come father than that, because Kazu silenced me with his lips on mine, kissing me firmly to shut me up.

“Work was hell today” he murmured when we broke apart again, slightly out of breath.

“Okay?” I asked in confusion, not quite getting his point. “And that is why you needed to hang up on Pi?”

“I. Am. Frustrated.” He clarified, as if that was supposed to tell me everything. I still raised my eyebrows at him, not understanding.

“So?”

Kazu rolled his eyes at me, glaring.

“Think, Jin” he advised me. “You have 5 seconds before I blow up on you if you don’t have the right answer. 1 – 2 – “

“Wait, I-“ I murmured, trying to think, and then I remembered my promise about what he could do with me in case he was frustrated and angry again.

I blushed at the realization.

“Now?!” I asked, in shock.

“Yes” Kazu smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Now.”

With that, he pushed me back onto the couch, attacking my lips with his. I let him have his way with me after that, not protesting any longer.

It felt way better than fighting with him, that much was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://vflmaeuschen.blog.com/2011/09/03/one-shot-please-dont-leave-me-i-dont-believe-you-crossover/


End file.
